In the field of electrical connectors there are a wide variety of compression fittings that are deformed by appropriate tools to insure a tight mechanical, as well as electrical, connection. As the cable size increases, the connectors as well as the tools increase in size and the latter require long handles to multiply the operating force by increasing the moment arms to which such a force is applied for the purpose of distorting or deforming the connector into positive mechanical as well as electrical contact with the cable.
Such a tool requires heavy duty, cast, or forged and finish machined jaw members. To insure symmetrical movement in equal and opposite directions about pivot points, such jaw members presently must utilize centrally located conjugate gear segments. However, in order to retain the jaws in proper relation and with such gears in mesh, it was found necessary to have both left and right hand versions of the jaws to insure proper symmetrical meshing of such gear segments.